Bothersome witches and wizards
by Flabbaboy
Summary: Eddo and his friends must gain new powers and become witches and wizards in order to change their masters back to their original form.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own ojamajo doremi.

Three best friends living in the same neighborhood, one day they accidentally found themselves wondering around a strange part of town. Having already being depressed about all the work they go threw in school. They enter a building which looks abandoned but it actually isn't. This changed their lives forever.

Characters:

Eddo: 12 year old male, main character of the story. He is a really nice guy who is very thoughtful but he is not good when it comes to school or work, or anything if it isn't eating and sleeping. He is a thick brown skin guy with short black hair.

Reemy: 14 years old male, good friend of eddo, very supportive but always disagreeing with eddo. He has a secret crush on mini. He is tall dark skin guy with short hair like eddo.

Minoca (mini)- 14 year old female. Is eddo's best friend. And yes she is a girl. She is very dramatic and is afraid of anything supernatural or scary. She is light skin with jet black hair till her neck.

Tina – 12 year old. Eddo twin sis. They are totally different. She is more responsible and is very smart. Always annoys her brother in any way she can. But always keep him in check. Brown skin female with long black hair.

Latoya: 15 year old. Is a pop idol. she is very intelligent and can be sometimes mean. She can try to take charge of the group and make eddo feels bad. But she also keeps them together.

Solomon: 12 years old. Loud, obnoxious, little brat But is very caring to animals and enjoys hanging out with his friends. He has silver hair, she is brown skin.

Fatima: 13 years old. She thinks she is a beauty queen. She follows in the footsteps of Latoya. She wants to be just like her in every way possible. But she feels that she is just a little better. She is shorter than everyone else. She is white with long flowing purple hair.

Dorio: 15 years old oldest of the bunch he is very annoying. He is a total trouble maker. And he gets away with his good looks. Has a hate for eddo so he tries to do everything better than him. She has White skin with blond short hair.

Note. Not all characters are introduced in the first chapter. They will appear later on in the story.

Enters Chapter 1.

We begin with eddo and Tina at home getting ready for school. And as usual their always agreeing.

*******ALARM RINGS********

"It's time to get up already" eddo jumps out his bed grabs hit toothbrush and heads down to the bathroom. "I was having such a good dream. Why oh why did it have to have school today. My dream was raining fries oh how I love me some fries." Opens the door to go in Tina runs in and slams the door shut.

"I know u saw me open that door" Eddo hitting the door.

"Yeh you took too long to enter. So I decided to go in myself." Tina Blows raspberries and turns on shower.

"that little girl gets me on my nerves. MOM She doing it again!" Eddo Shouts " Mahn I can't stand this girl. She always doing this to me and takes forever."

30 mins later.

"ahhhhh that felt so good." Tina came out all happy. "There you can go ahead. Hmpt. Oh and just so you know mom and dad already took a shower so your left with the cold water. Tina ran

"TINA I'll kill you" Eddo growled.

Skip to going to school

"Walking up the hill by myself is so boring. And im freezing from the shower." Huh FACEPLANT. Eddo hits his head on the floor. "Owww that hurts."

"U need a hand clutsy" said reemy

"I am not a cluts I just saw something on the ground and needed to look at it at a close range." Said eddo

"Right and I Reemy am a fool." Said reemy

"Hahaha so reemy where is minoca." eddo Looking all over the place.

"mimi should be coming up now". Reemy Scratching his head

"Hey guys where u waiting for me oh how cute." Said mimi

******RING******

"Oh saved by the bell." Eddo starts running

"Hey wait for us." reemy Running right behind him

"Wait what did that mean".mimi Taggin along with the guys.

Skipping to the end of classes

So 4(-4) is what. Said lila-sensai

*******rings******

"Okay. class dismisses. Don't forget to do pages 26-30 for homework" said Lila-Sensai "oh these kids are a hand full." She said to herself

"Oh my we already have so much from history and science and we still have math" blurted eddo

"Yes this woman nah tired". Reemy said in his Caribbean accent

"Hehehe you're so funny when u use ur accent." mimi Goes and wraps her arms around reemy arms.

Lila-sensai: I heard that reemy. Been around long enough to know what you mean. Anyways get out my class.

Everyone ran out the class

"Oh my" said eddo

"Glad she didn't went off" Said mimi

"Mi heart sank" said reemy

All laughed. But then turns depress because their bags are so heavy and they have a lot of homework to do.

*sigh

Walking for a while. The group didn't know they went through a wrong path. They ended in a scary part of town. All the building looked rundown. Next to them was this building called the Majo-wiz magic shop. It had a little light and the sign was blinking.

"This place looks weird. LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!" Eddo runs towards the door.

"Hold on we nah know wha up ahead". Reemy said

"Mimi…mimi…don't.. like….this….idea." Mimi said trembling "le le let's not go in there"

"it says open. Come on slowpokes." Eddo said opening the door slowly.

"is any one home" eddo said softly

"wha inside" said reemy

"AHHH don't do that" eddo said

"if your sneaking in shouldn't you make less noise" Mimi imputed

"were not sneaking in it's a shop and its open. duh" said eddo

"look somebody sitting on a chair there and someone standing in the hallway" said Mimi completely ignoring eddo

"you geh good eyes" reemy said to mimi

(blushing) "thanks" said mimi

"I wanna go check out the shop" eddo said moving both reemy and mimi out of his way.

"Welcome to the Majo-wiz." said a mysterious woman

"It's a magic shop. Please browse." said the mysterious man.

"why are you in the dark? Let me see your face.

"That is none of your business. Shop or leave" Said the mysterious man

"I want to see your face." eddo commanded

"Stop it nuh eddo" reemy said

"yes if they want to be in the scary dark all scary leave them." Mimi said

"you should listen to your friends their young man" said the mysterious woman

eddo not giving up made a fool-proof plan.

"Its hot in here i need to open a window" eddo opens the window.

mysterious man and woman both yelled NO!

Eddo:why not its hot in here. like you don't even have ac.

eddo opens the window and a strong breeze blows the curtains and enters sunlight brightening the room. Reemy see's the two face and is creeped out by them he stays silent. Mimi streaks and runs to reemy side. eddo on the other hand happily went to the man and woman.

"Oh my you two look old. yuck. wait adding 1+1=2 so that means. If you two own a magic shop and your two old old old people. That means." eddo said

"Don't say it" mysterious woman said

"That your" eddo said

"Don't say it" Mysterious man

"A" eddo said

"DONT SAY IT!"Mysterious man and woman said

"Witches!" Eddo Said

(screams) came out the mysterious woman. A cloud of dust appear. and a green blob drops.

"I am not a witch. I'm a wizard. Males can't be wizard." said the man

"So you're a wizard then" shouts mimi

mystery man screams. cloud of dust appears and a yellow doll drops.

"so umm where are the old ppl." eddo

"look down eddo" said reemy

"awwwwww there sooo cute" mimi

"Why did it happen to us. now that you change us you have to change us back." said the man

"This sound like fun." said eddo

"whats your name " said the man

"my name is eddo and these are reemy and mimi. Their my friends."

"Good God he introduced us now we can't go mimi" said reemy

Mimi holding on the a suffocating doll squeezing him tightly "you are too cute" mimi said

Reemy slaps himself in the face

"What are your names" eddo said

"Your curiosity never cease to amaze me". said reemy

"I am Majo-Tyra"

"I am Don-Luke of the wizards."

Both:You three will be our apprentices. You have a lot of work to do.

This is the end of the first chapter.

Pls tell me how u feel about it if i should continue writing or if there are any changes need to b made. or i should stop period.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. I still don't own ojamajo doremi. I forgot to add their colors in the description in chapter 1. Eddo is orange, Reemy is blue, Minoca (Mimi) is pink, Tina is yellow, Latoya is red, Solomon is green, Fatima is purple, and Dorio is also orange but a deeper orange.

Ohk so out of curiosity I found myself in an old magic shop owned by a witch and a wizard. I guess I did something bad and changed them into some "adorable squishy plushies" that's what Mimi calls them. I see them as this ugly frog and creepy doll. So today they told us we're going to learn magic. I wonder how this will end up.

"Ohk you two boys, you will come with me and you young lady will go will Majo-Tyra. (Pointing at Mimi) Well let's get going." Ordered Don-Luke

The three kids just stood there watching him.

"So we are separating." Said Eddo

"It's only temporary. After you get the beginner level is over with, you'll all start training together." Said Majo-Tyra.

"I don't like this. I want to stay with my friends." Said Mimi

"Agreed, we didn't even agree to this." Reemy

"Actually you did when your stupid friend over there. (Glares at eddo) Said what we told him not to say, and TURNED US INTO THIS!" said Majo-Tyra

Everyone watches Eddo angrily.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to normal." Said Eddo

"When he says don't worry that's when we worry the most." Said both Reemy and Mimi

"Enough talking let's get the first level over with then you will going your friends." Said Majo-Tyra

"Ohk" (Grabs Majo-Tyra and goes their own separate way.)

"Ok boys let's go." Said Don-Luke

He snaps his finger and they were transported to another place full of luscious grass and bright blue sky. There is a big pond on the other side. Ok I'll start by giving you your uniforms.

"Uniform? I hope it isn't like them dirty thing you be wearing." Said Reemy

"Be nice Reemy. Their uniform doesn't look all that bad all they need is a good washing." Said eddo

"A good washing, like a new makeover from Mimi any bet she'll get them looking awesome." Said Reemy

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Shouted Don-Luke. "*cough*. Anyways here are your watches. Now listen closely. To transform you gave to…"

Eddo puts on watch claps twice. "What is going on?" Ojamajo doremi motto transformation music plays. "Where is this song coming from?"

"Quickly clap your hands then go down to your feet then wrap your arms around yourself and put on your hat." Said

Eddo: huh. (Music ended). Awwwww.

"He means do this." Said Reemy

Reemy claps twice motto transformation music plays. Reemy dances to the music. He hits both his elbows claps and then shakes his hands in the air his gloves appear. He touches his legs and goes down touches his shoes spins and his boots appear. He wraps his arms around him while spinning and grabs his coat and puts it on. He taps his head and a hat appears then he says. "Dilly dolly doo dah this wizard is a good one."

"So do you really have to say that at the end" said Don-Luke

"yes yes I do actually." Replied Reemy

If you know Akastki-kun from the flat four then what he wears will be the boys uniform. And the girls wear the royal patraine uniforms.

"Awesome. It's not dingy."

" oh yeh my turn" Said Eddo

"Dude you sound like the kool-aid man" Said Reemy

Claps twice. Mottoe transformation music. Taps both elbows. Claps his hand to his back and then reappears with his gloves on. Taps his sides until he reaches his shoes . taps both feet and then spins and his boots appear. Wraps his arms around himself spins his coat is on taps his heat his hat appears. Dilly dolly do da this wizard is a good one.

"Hehehe hahaha I look so cool. I gonna show..." said eddo but was quickly cut off by Don-Luke

"You aren't showing no one. This must be kept a secret."

Reemy: understood.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." said Eddo

Eddo gets a punch from Reemy in his face.

"Stop that is to annoying." Said Reemy

Eddo: Ouchy *rubs his face*

"I wonder if majo-tyra is having better luck than I am."

The chapter ends here.


End file.
